


I Saved Every Letter

by A_Violet_Lamp



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is an Art Nerd, Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Hamliza, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, John is a dick, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Poor Aaron Burr, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freeform, Unrequited Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Violet_Lamp/pseuds/A_Violet_Lamp
Summary: Based on hamburr_fangirl's Burrens drabble, link in the notes.Aaron loves John, how could you not? He's energetic, he can fill up a room up with his laughter and his smile makes Aaron's heart melt.John hates Aaron.When John discovers one of Aaron's biggest secrets he tries to make amends for his mistakes.





	I Saved Every Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamilton Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888109) by [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl). 



"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" Aaron pivoted and saw a short man with long hair tied up carelessly into a bun. He seemed, hungry, not just physically, though, Aaron could bet money that the man hadn't eaten anything of substance for a while based on his lanky stature, no, he seemed fiery, passionate like he could consume a room with his presence. Consume a room with his eyes.

Aaron remembered eyes like that, they were the same ones his grandfather and his uncle had when they spoke about a fiery end for the impure when they stood on a brittle and near collapsing wooden box and yelled quietly at a grey sky, demanding answers. This man had their passion and their belief, Aaron could feel it.

This should be fun.

"That depends, who's asking?" Aaron replied smoothly.

"Oh well sure, sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton! I'm at your service, I've been looking for you." The man, Alexander, raised a hand up and Burr shook it, hesitantly and then Alexander immediately launched into an impassioned question about accelerated courses, his hands moving violently as they walked.

He was annoying, undoubtedly, he didn't seem like he could ever shut up but Aaron admired his fast-paced tempo and the energetic personality he had.

The conversation eventually strayed from classes to Alexander's aspirations and he was (impossibly) more impassioned about what he was talking about speaking about political change and the economy, rapid-fire addressing issue after issue and his ideas, some of which were downright ridiculous, "We should leave the more volatile countries in the Middle East to work out their own issues, American intervention in others countries affairs only makes things worse in the long run. The only way America was able to prosper was to be left alone for us to work on our own issues" - did he hear himself? America had a civil war millions died when we were 'left alone' and we should just stand, watching when Kurdistani people are slaughtered and oppressed by the Turkish government? 

Aaron didn't say that he could control himself. He just let Alexander talk until they got to the Administration Building, he had a decisive and intelligent reasoning to his opinions and a sharp wit, despite being completely wrong on the majority of issues, "I'd love to chat more but I gotta meet my new roommate. I could give you my number?" Alexander said snapping around to face Aaron who had been trailing behind him.

"What room are you in?" Aaron wondered aloud.

"128, why?" Aaron smiled.

"Me too."

***

Alexander and Aaron fell into a routine of playful bantering with each other. They were as different as day and night but that's what, Aaron supposes, is the thing that made them work so well together. Aaron's calm and diplomatic personality balancing out Alexander's more...volatile.

It was a crisp autumn day. The start of the school year and new classes.

Aaron loved autumn the leaves were his favorite shade of maroon, there was pumpkin spice lattés in every Starbucks (deep down Aaron was very basic - he didn't care), and he could wear long sleeves and no-one questioned him. 

Alexander was walking with Aaron along the cracked cement road to the art block. Alexander was heading towards the coffee shop and figured he could accompany his friend to the only class they didn't have together. Aaron and Alexander had essentially the same schedule, both of them on track to becoming lawyers and both taking an interest in political science.

Alexander was talking non-stop about some people he met in a bar last weekend. Aaron was half listening about how they've already dubbed themselves the 'Revolutionary Set'. Aaron suppressed an eye roll out of kindness.

"Honestly you have to meet them!" Alex babbled. "We could set up a movie night and I could invite John and Herc. Laf is studying for some exam so he can't show up but us four could watch Mulan! That movie is the shit. And be a man is the music of my goddamn soul." Aaron chuckled at Alex's blassé phrasing.

"That sounds fun, I suppose. I'm making the popcorn though," Alex groans "you nearly burnt down the apartment last time!"

"That was one time!" Aaron shakes his head at the others antics as he opens the door to the art block. "So I'll see you in Pol Sci 101, right Burr?"

"After my Art class, of course, Alexander."

"Why'd you even take that class, it doesn't help to your major, doesn't it just waste time?"

"I quite enjoy the art...the history of how cultures evolved through the ages and how this affects the art they value is fascinating to me. Then applying it to our own time and ideas is just, exciting, I might not take it next year but I wanted to try it out if I never get the chance again." Alex smiled.

"Geez, nerd." Aaron rolled his eyes. Yes, I'm the nerd, he thought, overly bitterly. "See ya' around Burr" Alex waved turning into the little coffee shop next to the art block to presumably accost some poor barista with his needlessly complicated order.

He shook his head. God he's going to be the death of me.

***

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Trumbull and I will be teaching your Art History class. We'll be starting with the evolution of classical art with a minor focus on Russian art and the Renaissance in the first semester then we will be focusing on modern art and political movements involvement with art in the second, and, before you ask, yes, you can do movies." Various cheers erupted from the corners of the classroom Aaron rolled his eyes and opened his textbook to the section on old Russian culture, maybe he could get ahead while the teacher explained the plan for the year, they always pass a syllabus out in the first class that explains it all anyway.

In that calm, normal, and boring moment his life was when everything changed. It was the moment he met Laurens.

The doors to the lecture hall banged open and in came a disheveled man with curly vermillion hair and freckles dotting along his face. He leaned against himself, catching his breath, his face flushed. "Sorry I'm late Mr. 'Bull I forgot classes started today" He shot the teacher a lop-sided grin that stretched across his face. Aaron blushed.

"It's quite alright Laurens, just try not to make such an event of it next time?"

The ginger, Laurens, nodded and sat down tossing his bag across his desk.

For the rest of the class Aaron kept straying back to Laurens, it was hard not to when Laurens was constantly interrupting the professor with random bits of trivia about seemingly every painting or drawing the teacher had to offer. It was somewhat amusing to watch the professor's cool demeanor bubble up in annoyance whenever Laurens opened his mouth.

Laurens reminded Aaron a lot of Hamilton. Intelligence, of course, and thought put into incredibly different subjects and Laurens didn't have the pure and desperate ambition Hamilton had. 

Hamilton was non-stop writing paper after paper and smashing the expectations out of pure stubbornness, it amazed and exasperated Aaron at the same time. Laurens seemed relaxed and care-free. He sat in class not taking notes at the speed of sound but jesting with the teacher and showing off his expertise. Aaron would normally despise someone that prideful but on Laurens, it's different, less a way to show off and more a way to have fun and expand his knowledge by skipping to the stuff he already knew.

Whenever Laurens opened his mouth, Aaron melted into a smile. His jokes, though always at the teacher's expense made him chuckle and the lop-sided grin Aaron was quickly growing to love became ingrained in Aaron's mind and built a home and started a family.

Eventually, the class ended and Laurens slung his bag around his shoulders and made his way to the exit. Aaron considered stopping him and talking to him or asking him out for coffee but he stopped himself. Something about Laurens made him nervous. Plus he had to run to the other side of the campus for his next class and probably had to drag Alexander out of Starbucks, his caffeine addiction would be impressive if it wasn't so dangerous.

Aaron packed up his things watching Laurens confidently walk out of the classroom and if he took note of the way Laurens' ass looked as he exited the art room, nobody needed to know.

***

Over the next week, Aaron watched Laurens from afar; he was magnetic. His laughter was bubbly and took up all the air in the room leaving Aaron breathless, and...he had no idea Aaron existed. He shared his thoughts, at length, in one of their courses to Alexander but he seemed significantly less impressed with Aaron's mystery man.

"Just ask him out for coffee, Aaron. It's not that hard." Alexander whispered to him in an exasperated tone.

Aaron looked at him, mortified by the mere suggestion. "Of course it's not that easy." He tried to remain calm but instead, came off as indignant.

He wouldn't - couldn't - blame Laurens if he rebuffed his affections. Aaron was a poor conversationalist, superficial and desperate. He just didn't think he could take hearing it from Laurens. 

Alexander looked at him, one of his competitive grins spreading across his face. He took that as a challenge, of course, he did...

"Watch and learn, my little protégé." Alexander stood up and patted Burr on his head and went to sit down next to a girl with dark raven hair and brown doll eyes.

Aaron watched as he introduced himself to the girl quietly, as not to disturb the professor as she taught in the front, planting a kiss on the girl's hand causing her to blush violently. Aaron tried - and failed - not to roll his eyes at his friend's theatrics. Alexander made small talk with the girl, his eyes leering and confident while the girl giggled in her chair.

After an eternity, Alexander seemed to have concluded his speech. Pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek and she became, impossibly, redder than before and, with that, Alexander walked back to sit next to Aaron.

"See! Not that hard"

"Who was that?" Aaron asks.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, who I've got a date with this Friday." Alexander looked smug.

"Like Angelica Schuyler?" Aaron had an 'incident' with her a while back, Aaron had tried flirting with her but failed to notice the lesbian pride flag bracelet. Angelica thought he was being homophobic and tore him a new one in front of her sisters. Aaron didn't have the confidence to tell her he was just an oblivious idiot. He hadn't talked to any of the Schuylers since then.

Alexander laughed at and ignored his comment. "Now you have to at least talk to the mysterious Mr. Laurens." Aaron looked at Alexander pleadingly, he just laughed. "It can't be that bad, and if it goes wrong then we can drown our sorrows in Mulan, new friends, and popcorn that will be absolutely made by you." Aaron gives Alexander a look but in the end, can't really refuse an offer like that.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Alexander fist pumps and Aaron chuckles. Though his stomach span in nervousness with the first traces of something dark along the edges. It followed Burr out of the class and for the rest of the day. Curling tight around him when he thought of John and the way he energizes and lights up a room and the way he walks right by Aaron without saying hello.

Why would someone like him, someone so bright and cheerful ever consider someone as tainted as Aaron?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me why my work is awful. Critique of one's work is the quickest way to get better. ( :
> 
> My first work of fanfiction ever, it shows.
> 
> Check out hamburr_fangirl's writing that inspired this fic, https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888109/chapters/34440341  
> She's awesome.  
> (┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ Notice me senpai)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: www.avioletlamp.tumblr.com


End file.
